Wilson Gouveia vs. Ryan Jimmo
The fight was Wilson Gouveia's MFC debut. Gouveia came in overweight forcing the fight to take place at a catchweight of 208 pounds, and he was deducted a portion of his purse, with the money going to Ryan Jimmo. The fight was for a light-heavyweight title shot. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Gouveia landed an inside leg kick. He missed another one. Gouveia checked another. Jimmo landed a leg kick. Four twenty-five. Four fifteen. Jimmo landed a nice switch kick to the belly. Gouveia landed a leg kick. Four minutes. Gouveia missed a jab. Gouveia blocked a high kick. Gouveia landed an inside leg kick. Three thirty-five with Gouveia missing a leg kick. Gouveia blocked a body kick partially with three fifteen. Jimmo landed a leg kick. Jimmo ate an inside leg kick, no he checked it. Jimmo landed a jab with three minutes. Gouveia landed an inside leg kick. Jimmo landed a leg kick. Two thirty-five with Gouveia landing an inside leg kick. Jimmo's inside thigh was red. Gouveia landed a left hook but not much behind it. Two fifteen. Gouveia blocked a body kick again. Two minutes with Jimmo landing that body kick. Jimmo checked the inside leg kick. Jimmo landed a leg kick. One thirty-five. They clinched. Jimmo got a body lock to side control. One fifteen remaining. One minute. Jimmo landed a good elbow. Another pair of good elbows and another from Jimmo. Gouveia was just laying there. Gouveia regained half-guard finally. Thirty-five. The referee wanted work. Fifteen. Jimmo landed a good elbow. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. They traded inside leg kicks at the same time. Jimmo blocked a high kick. Gouveia blocked one himself. They exchanged kicks again, inside. Jimmo landed a leg kick with four twenty-five. Jimmo landed a good body shot. Gouveia landed a leg kick nicely. Gouveia blocked a body kick. Jimmo's shin was looking bad. Four minutes. Gouveia blocked a high kick. Gouveia landed a leg kick. Gouveia missed a leg kick. Gouveia landed an inside leg kick. Jimmo landed a body kick. Three minutes. 'He's getting tired, mate!' Jimmo missed a massive high kick there. Two thirty-five with Gouveia checking an inside leg kick. Jimmo checked a leg kick and they clinched once more. Jimmo kneed the thigh and another. Gouveia broke and Jimmo landed a good knee to the body. Jimmo landed a big right hand and hurt Gouveia. Jimmo landed a right and another one. Gouveia was on his knees with two minutes. Jimmo pounded in under with big shots. Gouveia was surviving. Jimmo landed more left hands. One thirty. Gouveia missed an armbar and gave up side control. Jimmo landed fourteen big elbows, right ones. Three more left elbows. One minute. Gouveia had gaurd almost. Jimmo dodged a triangle. Jimmo landed a pair of right hands. Jimmo landed a trio of right hands and another trio. Thirty. Jimmo landed a right hand. Another trio of right hands and another trio. Three left hands as the second round ended. Jimmo punched himself out a bit. Gouveia sat in the neutral corner, his corner had to take him back to his own. The third round began. Jimmo landed a leg kick. Gouveia was tired. Jimmo ate a right hand and then a left hook. Four twenty-five. Jimmo checked an inside leg kick and a leg kick. Four fifteen with Gouveia dodging a right. Gouveia blocked a body kick. Jimmo landed another right and hurt Gouveia. Four minutes. Jimmo landed a big leg kick and another. Gouveia blocked a high kick. Jimmo landed a leg kick. Gouveia checked an inside leg kick. Jimmo missed a right hand and landed an uppercut. Gouveia pressed forward with a left hook and they clinched. Three fifteen. Jimmo got a trip to half-guard. The referee asked if Gouveia was okay. Jimmo was cut between the eyes from a headbutt on the way down. 'Are you tapping?' Gouveia didn't respond. 'If it hurt, you can tap out, you know that,' the referee said. The crowd booed. Two twenty-five. Two minutes. 'You need to stay busy in there, Ryan!' Jimmo landed an elbow. 'Both of you guys need to get busy!' One thirty-five. Jimmo landed another trio of good elbows. Jimmo landed a short left hand and another trio of elbows. One fifteen. 'You need to keep working, Ryan!' Gouveia retained guard with one minute. Thirty-five. Jimmo dodged a triangle. Gouveia landed a pair of backfists from the bottom. Jimmo landed a left hand. Jimmo landed a right hand. 'Do something!' Jimmo's corner yelled. Jimmo landed a right hand. The third round ended. They hugged on the ground. Jimmo got the unanimous decision and a title shot against whoever the fuck is the light-heavyweight champion. Apparently it's vacant.